Time is Running out
by vVDreamingVv
Summary: Your name is John Egbert and your time in this world is running out forever. DavexJohn RoxyxDad


-John Egbert-

Lately you've been feeling under the weather due to the satire fact of your dad secretly going out every night and coming back home extremely late. You contemplated weather it had to do with Mrs. Lalonde or something. She has been calling your house phone frequently which annoyed you. Why couldn't your dad just get a cellphone? This was extremely dumb. You weren't used to him devoting his time to someone else and let alone be secretive about it. Ugh.

He stubbornly sits up feeling the room slightly spin from his bed like some weird roller coaster ride, only to kick off the sheets from his body allowing a deep sigh to escape his lips. With a quick gesture he stands up walking towards the computer which was on the opposite side of the room in desperate need to talk with his best bro dave ruffling his hair before turning on the computer logging on automatically to pesterchum searching for his username.

- ectobiologist [EB] began pestering turntechgodhead [TG] -

EB: dave? I have to talk to you.  
EB: bluh, are you ignoring me?  
EB: heeellloooooo...  
TG: sorry man I was kind of busy and shit.  
TG: what is it?  
EB: pfft I think roxy has the hots for my dad or something..  
TG: dude your dad needs to get laid! Its about time.  
TG: think about all that shitty betty crocker cake you don't have to eat anymore.  
EB: what do you mean? Its weird...  
TG: don't you want him to be distracted from his baking?  
TG: you're being a spoiled little shit.  
EB: ugh.. whatever.. I guess that would make us relatives.  
TG: …...  
TG: fuck that.  
EB: what?... aren't you happy?  
TG: no, of course im not.. cause that means..  
TG: fuck it... I have to go.  
EB: wait.. what?. are you really that upset?

- ectobiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechgodhead [TG] -

John stared at the screen in disbelief as he stands up from his chair cussing under his breath. What the heck was wrong with dave? He has been acting strange lately and ending your conversations in a blink of an eye. You felt like you couldn't talk to anyone. This made you feel disappointed if anything. Your gaze wonders to the window spacing out allowing your thoughts to flow like you have on several occasions. The universe wasn't working in your favor. All your friends had gone off to different universities on the opposite side of the world. It wasn't fair. Tears steam down your cheeks endlessly bringing your hands to your face rubbing your eyes unable to control your emotions.

"john are you ready? We're going to be late son.." soothingly said your father from behind the door. His words filled with pure concern causing you to snap out of your train of thought.

"y-yeah! Sorry I was uh... changing..." you lie as you hurriedly rush to your drawers shuffling through all your clothes. You weren't exactly positive how long your dad had been knocking. You didn't want to go anywhere with him at the moment. Not in your current state of mind. But if you missed another appointment you were sure your doctor would scold you more than she already has. Flinching at the thought you undress piece by piece pulling on a pair of jeans, button up shirt and a jacket on not bothering to fix your messy hair.

"dad I uh.. im ready and stuff.." you call after him as you pull on your sneakers heading out your bedroom door sluggishly. Your appointments were crucial. Each and every one of them. Normally you would like to play hooky until the doctor ratted you out and advised your dad about your constant absence. This caused unwanted drama with him. He had cried for days about it. But you were just as sick and tired of the people around you in that forsaken place. Making friends there was difficult. And you figured you would rather not.

-

The ride to the hospital was silent and kind of awkward. Your dad talked about how he wanted to open a bakery store around the corner with Mrs. lalonde as his assistant. Momentarily you were a bit relieved that once you left earth and everyone behind your dad would have a shoulder to cry on and help him cope through the hardship that awaited. Although you hated thinking of the future even though it was necessary.

Your dad pulls up in the parking lot turning off the ignition as you unbuckle your seat belt and open the door slowly closing it behind you and begin walking in your own pace a few steps behind him. The walk always seemed to take a toll on you considering how huge the building was almost similar to a scary movie in like an asylum. Sometimes when you had to spend the night in the hospital you would imagine yourself being a victim held captive by the evil doctor who swore you had mental issues and needed further examination while you plotted an escape in the basement where you were being held for days waiting for an opportunity to leave. The thought alone made you want to have a horror movie fest with friends. You come to a complete stop bumping into your dad realizing you had reached your destination.


End file.
